Fluid circuits of medical infusion systems typically include at least one filter to assure that air, and/or other gases, are not introduced, for example, into a venous system of a patient, along with the infused fluid. The membrane-type filter includes a hydrophilic membrane, which extends between an inlet and an outlet of the filter, and a hydrophobic membrane which extends between the inlet and vent holes of the filter. The hydrophilic membrane is fluid permeable, yet gas impermeable, and the hydrophobic membrane is fluid impermeable, yet gas permeable. The design and operation of these membrane-type filters are known to those skilled in the art. One such filter is the Speedflow Adult 0.2 μm Positive, which is available from GVS Group (headquartered in Bologna, Italy).
Membrane filters are typically constructed for relatively low pressure applications (i.e. less than approximately 3.5 bar or approximately 50 psi), and to be relatively inexpensive, flexible and disposable. Thus, the housings of these filters may be susceptible to failure, if the filters are employed by infusion systems that inject fluids at higher pressures. Support for the housings of these filters has been proposed, yet, there is still a need for new apparatus and methods for supporting membrane filters.